


When You Needed Them Most

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: College life bogged you down. Thankfully you were rescued by your two best friends.





	When You Needed Them Most

College life was definitely quite a pickle that you got yourself into. On top of that, you had a part-time job that demanded every moment that you had when you weren’t working on that dissertation. Thankfully, two buddies of yours came to your rescue unexpectedly.

You were sitting in yet another humanities lecture. The instructor was lovable and all, but she droned on and on like a broken robot. To you, time seemed to stand still which made things worse. You had two million things on your mind; a report, the end of year dissertation, and the crazy new employee at your job. There was no way you could concentrate in class.

Your endless thoughts were broken when you heard your name being called by someone at the door. “Y/N, there’s someone in the main office wanting to see you.”

The lady that addressed you smiled as she said that so you knew nothing was wrong. However, you were confused as to who could want to see you this time of day. Your brother was out of state so that was ruled out.

You followed her to the office only to see your two best friends; Cas and Dean. Boy were they a sight for sore eyes. No seriously though; your eyes were strained from trying to see the board in class. You squeaked and ran towards them.

“Dean! Cas! What are you two doing here?!”, you asked.

Dean gave you a tight hug, “There’s my college girl. We thought we’d stop by and take you out of class for the day; how does lunch sound?”

You nodded, “Sounds like fun…but, I gotta check in with my boss to see if I can get someone to fill for me.”

After checking in with your boss, you gave Dean the green light and the three of you went to a little diner in town. You’d recommended it because of Dean’s never-ending obsession with pie; apple pie anyone?

“Thanks guys..for um, coming by. Really appreciate it”, you commented. “I really needed the break.”

“No problem”, Dean smiled warmly.

Cas tilted his head and questioned you about your newfound college experience. “So from what I understand…college is..like a high school except a little more complicated?”

You snorted, “You don’t know the half of it.”

The lunch turned out delicious. You and Dean shared a giant bowl of chili cheese fries. Afterwards he ordered pie and a takeout for Sam.

The afternoon walk in town was exactly what you needed. You walked alongside Dean with your hand in his, and you felt Cas protectively shade the two of you from the sun with his wings.

“Hey! We could go to the new arcade”, you suggested. “I’ll take you up on a game of pool Dean.”

He and Cas agreed, and the rest of the day turned out splendid. There was nothing like hanging out with your best friends when you needed them most.


End file.
